List of Nintendo Power volumes
1988 File:NintendoPower001.png| Volume 001 July / August Super Mario Bros. 2 File:NintendoPower002.png| Volume 002 September / October'' Castlevania II: Simon's Quest'' File:NintendoPower003.png| Volume 003 November / December'' Track & Field II'' 1989 File:NintendoPower004.png| Volume 004 January / February Zelda II: The Adventure of Link File:NintendoPower005.png| Volume 005 March / April Ninja Gaiden File:NintendoPower006.png| Volume 006 May / June Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles File:NintendoPower007.png| Volume 007 July / August Mega Man II File:NintendoPower008.png| Volume 008 September / October DuckTales File:NintendoPower009.png| Volume 009 November / December Tetris 1990 File:NintendoPower010.png| Volume 010 January / February Batman File:NintendoPower011.png| Volume 011 March / April Super Mario Bros. 3 File:NintendoPower012.png| Volume 012 May / June Super C File:NintendoPower013.png| Volume 013 Strategy Guide Super Mario Bros. 3 File:NintendoPower014.png| Volume 014 July / August File:NintendoPower015.png| Volume 015 Strategy Guide Ninja Gaiden II: The Dark Sword of Chaos File:NintendoPower016.png| Volume 016 September / October Maniac Mansion File:NintendoPower017.png| Volume 017 Strategy Guide Final Fantasy File:NintendoPower018.png| Volume 018 November / December File:NintendoPower019.png| Volume 019 1991 *Nintendo Power V20: Mega Man 3 *Nintendo Power V21: Star Tropics *Nintendo Power V22: Metal Storm *Nintendo Power V23: Power Blade *Nintendo Power V24: Vice: Project Doom *Nintendo Power V25: Battletoads *Nintendo Power V26: Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves *Nintendo Power V27: Mega Man in Dr. Willy's Revenge *Nintendo Power V28: Super Mario World *Nintendo Power V29: Star Trek *Nintendo Power V30: Final Fantasy 2 *Nintendo Power V31: Metroid 2: Return of Samus 1992 *Nintendo Power V32: Super Castlevania IV *Nintendo Power V33: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 3: Manhattan Project *Nintendo Power V34: The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past *Nintendo Power V35: WWF Super Wrestlemania *Nintendo Power V36: Darkwing Duck *Nintendo Power V37: Lemmings *Nintendo Power V38: Street Fighter II: The World Warrior *Nintendo Power V39: Mario Paint *Nintendo Power V40: Felix the Cat *Nintendo Power V41: Super Mario Kart *Nintendo Power V42: Super Star Wars *Nintendo Power V43: Road Runner's Death Valley Rally 1993 *Nintendo Power V44: Magical Quest Starring Mickey Mouse *Nintendo Power V45: The Addams Family: Pugley's Scavenger Hunt *Nintendo Power V46: Tiny Toon Adventures: Buster Busts Loose *Nintendo Power V47: Star Fox *Nintendo Power V48: Batman Returns *Nintendo Power V49: Battletoads & Double Dragon *Nintendo Power V50: The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening *Nintendo Power V51: Street Fighter 2 Turbo *Nintendo Power V52: Super Mario All-Stars *Nintendo Power V53: Super Empire Strikes Back *Nintendo Power V54: Secret of Mana *Nintendo Power V55: Aladdin 1994 *Nintendo Power V56: Mega Man X *Nintendo Power V57: Bugs Bunny Rabbit Rampage *Nintendo Power V58: Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 *Nintendo Power V59: Ken Griffey Jr. Presents Major League Baseball *Nintendo Power V60: Super Metroid *Nintendo Power V61: Donkey Kong (GB) *Nintendo Power V62: Super Street Fighter 2 *Nintendo Power V63: Stunt Race FX *Nintendo Power V64: Mortal Kombat 2 *Nintendo Power V65: Illusion of Gaia *Nintendo Power V66: Donkey Kong Country *Nintendo Power V67: Earthworm Jim 1995 *Nintendo Power V68: The Adventures of Batman and Robin *Nintendo Power V69: Mega Man X2 *Nintendo Power V70: NBA Jam Tournament Edition *Nintendo Power V71: Stargate *Nintendo Power V72: Kirby's Dream Land 2 *Nintendo Power V73: Weaponlord *Nintendo Power V74: Donkey Kong Land *Nintendo Power V75: Virtual Boy *Nintendo Power V76: Killer Instinct *Nintendo Power V77: Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island *Nintendo Power V78: Mortal Kombat 3 *Nintendo Power V79: Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest 1996 *Nintendo Power V80 - New Year Celebration *Nintendo Power V81 - Killer Instinct 2 *Nintendo Power V82 - Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars *Nintendo Power V83 - Earthworm Jim 2 *Nintendo Power V84 - Ken Griffey Jr.'s Winning Run *Nintendo Power V85 - Super Mario 64 *Nintendo Power V86 - E3 1996 *Nintendo Power V87 - Tetris Attack *Nintendo Power V88 - Super Mario 64 *Nintendo Power V89 - Mortal Kombat Trilogy *Nintendo Power V90 - Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! *Nintendo Power V91 - Killer Instinct Gold 1997 *Nintendo Power V92 - Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire *Nintendo Power V93 - Mario Kart 64 *Nintendo Power V94 - Turok: Dinosaur Hunter *Nintendo Power V95 - Blast Corps *Nintendo Power V96 - Doom 64 *Nintendo Power V97 - Clayfighter 63 1/3 *Nintendo Power V98 - Star Fox 64 *Nintendo Power V99 - GoldenEye 007 *Nintendo Power V100 - 100th Issue Anniversary *Nintendo Power V101 - Extreme-G *Nintendo Power V102 - NFL Quaterback Club '98 *Nintendo Power V103 - Diddy Kong Racing 1998 *Nintendo Power V104 - Yoshi's Story *Nintendo Power V105 - WCW Vs. NWO: World Tour *Nintendo Power V106 - 1080 Snowboarding *Nintendo Power V107 - Kobe Bryant in NBA Courtside *Nintendo Power V108 - MLB Featuring Ken Griffey, Jr. *Nintendo Power V109 - Banjo-Kazooie *Nintendo Power V110 - WWF: War Zone *Nintendo Power V111 - Bomberman Hero *Nintendo Power V112 - F-Zero X *Nintendo Power V113 - Turok 2: Seeds of Evil *Nintendo Power V114 - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time *Nintendo Power V115 - Star Wars: Rogue Squadron 1999 *Nintendo Power V116 - Castlevania (N64) *Nintendo Power V117 - Mario Party *Nintendo Power V118 - Tonic Trouble *Nintendo Power V119 - Beetle Adventure Racing *Nintendo Power V120 - Star Wars: Episode I Racer *Nintendo Power V121 - Pokémon Snap *Nintendo Power V122 - World Driver: Championship *Nintendo Power V123 - Hybrid Heaven *Nintendo Power V124 - Jet Force Gemini *Nintendo Power V125 - Pokémon Yellow *Nintendo Power V126 - Donkey Kong 64 *Nintendo Power V127 - WWF Wrestlemania 2000 2000 *Nintendo Power V128 - Mario Party 2 *Nintendo Power V129 - Tarzan *Nintendo Power V130 - Pokémon Stadium *Nintendo Power V131 - Tony Hawk's Pro Skater *Nintendo Power V132 - Excitebike 64 *Nintendo Power V133 - Army Men: Air Combat *Nintendo Power V134 - Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards *Nintendo Power V135 - Mario Tennis *Nintendo Power V136 - Pokémon Gold and Silver *Nintendo Power V137 - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask *Nintendo Power V138 - Hey You, Pikachu! *Nintendo Power V139 - Banjo-Tooie 2001 *Nintendo Power V140 - Spider-Man *Nintendo Power V141 - Paper Mario *Nintendo Power V142 - Pokémon Stadium 2 *Nintendo Power V143 - Game Boy Advance *Nintendo Power V144 - The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages / The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons *Nintendo Power V145 - Super Mario Advance *Nintendo Power V146 - Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2 *Nintendo Power V147 - Pokemon Crystal *Nintendo Power V148 - Mario Kart Super Circuit *Nintendo Power V149 - Star Wars Rogue Leader: Rogue Squadron II *Nintendo Power V150 - Luigi's Mansion *Nintendo Power V151 - Super Smash Bros. Melee 2002 *Nintendo Power V152 - Pikmin *Nintendo Power V153 - NBA Courtside 2002 *Nintendo Power V154 - Sonic Adventure 2: Battle *Nintendo Power V155 - 007: Agent Under Fire *Nintendo Power V156 - Spider-Man: The Movie *Nintendo Power V157 - Lost Kingdoms *Nintendo Power V158 - E3 2002 *Nintendo Power V159 - Magical Mirror starring Mickey Mouse *Nintendo Power V160 - Super Mario Sunshine *Nintendo Power V161 - Star Fox Adventures *Nintendo Power V162 - Metroid Prime *Nintendo Power V163 - Metroid Fusion 2003 *Nintendo Power V164 - The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers *Nintendo Power V165 - The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker *Nintendo Power V166 - The Sims *Nintendo Power V167 - Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire *Nintendo Power V168 - Golden Sun: The Lost Age *Nintendo Power V169 - Soul Calibur 2 *Nintendo Power V170 - F-Zero GX *Nintendo Power V171 - Final Fantasy Tactics Advance *Nintendo Power V172 - Viewtiful Joe *Nintendo Power V173 - Star Wars Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike *Nintendo Power V174 - Fire Emblem 2004 *Nintendo Power V175 - Mario Kart: Double Dash!! *Nintendo Power V176 - The Sims: Bustin' Out *Nintendo Power V177 - Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles *Nintendo Power V178 - Pokémon Colosseum *Nintendo Power V179 - Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes *Nintendo Power V180 - Tales of Symphonia *Nintendo Power V181 - The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures *Nintendo Power V182 - Resident Evil 4 *Nintendo Power V183 - Pikmin 2 *Nintendo Power V184 - Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen *Nintendo Power V185 - Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door *Nintendo Power V186 - Metroid Prime 2: Echoes 2005 *Nintendo Power V187 - Nintendo DS *Nintendo Power V188 - The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap *Nintendo Power V189 - Star Fox: Assault *Nintendo Power V190 - Killer 7 *Nintendo Power V191 - Nintendo DS and Metroid Prime: Hunters *Nintendo Power V192 - Pokémon Emerald *Nintendo Power V193 - The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess *Nintendo Power V194 - Mario Kart DS *Nintendo Power V195 - Shadow the Hedgehog *Nintendo Power V196 - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire *Nintendo Power V197 - Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness *Nintendo Power V198 - Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance 2006 *Nintendo Power V199 - Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection *Nintendo Power V200 - Resident Evil: Deadly Silence *Nintendo Power V201 - Chibi-Robo *Nintendo Power V202 - Metroid Prime: Hunters *Nintendo Power V203 - New Super Mario Bros. *Nintendo Power V204 - Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin *Nintendo Power V205 - The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass *Nintendo Power V206 - 25 Nintendo Wii games that rocked E3 *Nintendo Power V207 - Rayman Raving Rabbids' *Nintendo Power V208 - Final Fantasy III *Nintendo Power V209 - Pokemon Mystery Dungeon *Nintendo Power V210 - Wii Launch 2007 *Nintendo Power V211 - The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess *Nintendo Power V212 - WarioWare: Smooth Moves *Nintendo Power V213 - Sonic and the Secret Rings *Nintendo Power V214 - MySims *Nintendo Power V215 - Pokémon Diamond and Pearl (2 different covers, each one featuring one of the two mascots of the game.) *Nintendo Power V216 - NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams *Nintendo Power V217 - Resident Evil 4 and Resident Evil: Umbrella Chronicles *Nintendo Power V218 - Soulcalibur Legends *Nintendo Power V219 - Metroid Prime 3: Corruption *Nintendo Power V220 - Super Mario Galaxy *Nintendo Power V221 - Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings *Nintendo Power V222 - Super Smash Bros. Brawl *Nintendo Power V223 - No More Heroes 2008 2008 included a special feature in each issue that explained the history of Nintendo Power to celebrate its 20th anniversary issue, which featured MadWorld on the cover. *Nintendo Power V224 - Ninja Gaiden: Dragon Sword *Nintendo Power V225 - Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood *Nintendo Power V226 - Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World *Nintendo Power V227 - Mario Kart Wii *Nintendo Power V228 - Final Fantasy IV (DS) *Nintendo Power V229 - Music Games *Nintendo Power V230 - Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia *Nintendo Power V231 - MadWorld -- 20th Anniversary Issue *Nintendo Power V232 - Sonic and the Black Knight *Nintendo Power V233 - Wario Land: Shake It! *Nintendo Power V234 - Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars *Nintendo Power V235 - Animal Crossing: City Folk *Nintendo Power V236 - Reviews Blowout! 2009 *Nintendo Power V237 - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Wii) *Nintendo Power V238 - Phantasy Star Zero *Nintendo Power V239 - Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings *Nintendo Power V240 - Pokémon Platinum *Nintendo Power V241 - Silent Hill: Shattered Memories *Nintendo Power V242 - Red Steel 2 *Nintendo Power V243 - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Nintendo Power V244 - Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story *Nintendo Power V245 - Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Crystal Bearers *Nintendo Power V246 - Avatar *Nintendo Power V247 - Reviews Blowout! (Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games) *Nintendo Power V248 - New Super Mario Bros. Wii *Nintendo Power V249 - The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks 2010 *Nintendo Power V250 - 250th Issue / Mega Man 10 *Nintendo Power V251 - NBA Jam *Nintendo Power V252 - Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver *Nintendo Power V253 - Scribblenauts 2 *Nintendo Power V254 - Super Mario Galaxy 2 *Nintendo Power V255 - Metroid: Other M *Nintendo Power V256 - Sonic Colors *Nintendo Power V257 - Dragon Quest IX: Sentinels of the Starry Skies *Nintendo Power V258 - The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword *Nintendo Power V259 - Epic Mickey *Nintendo Power V260 - 25th Nintendo Entertainment System anniversary *Nintendo Power V261 - Donkey Kong Country Returns *Nintendo Power V262 - Kingdom Hearts Re:coded 2011 *Nintendo Power V263 - Mario Sports Mix *Nintendo Power V264 - Pokémon Black and White *Nintendo Power V265 - Nintendo 3DS (retail edition), Super Street Fighter IV 3D Edition (subscriber's edition) *Nintendo Power V266 - Pilotwings Resort Category: Lists Category: Nintendo Power